


The Nail

by Teese



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Childhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teese/pseuds/Teese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Bård is quite clumsy... so he injures himself. Of course it's up to Vegard to make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nail

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is very short. Actually I had something entirely different in mind when I started writing this, and it turned out to be kind of cute. But there is more to it! I'm not sure if I want it to be a one-shot or not, because I have already written more... so please, tell me if you want another chapter!

“You’re a fool to play up in the attic, you know,” Vegard huffed as he helped his younger brother downstairs, his heart wrenching for every sob that slipped from his young lips and every tear that ran down his chubby cheeks. “I-I’m sorry, Vegard,” he stuttered, trying his best to gather himself, yet the nail piercing through the flesh of his young foot hurt him so much, and he couldn’t help but to cry. Vegard shook his head at the boy’s apology. “It’s not my foot that has a nail through is, now is it?” Bård shook his head. “No.”  
“Then there’s nothing to be sorry about.”  
“I feel sorry for my foot though.”  
“Me too. Now let’s get that thing out.” 

He nodded slightly and sniffled back some tears as he sat down on the toilet, holding up his bare foot for Vegard to get a better look at the injury. The nail wasn’t large, luckily for the both of them, and he didn’t think it necessary to go see a doctor about it. What was sort of tricky was the fact that Bård was bleeding quite a bit, and being the wimp that he was, he didn’t cope too well. Only by looking at the nail and the blood that slowly seeped out, he once again started to sob. 

“Aw, come on, Bård,” Vegard said and gently squeezed his shoulder, knowing very well that the words would not satisfy his need of both loving and brotherly attention. Other than that, he wasn’t a particularly importunate child, but he craved for Vegard’s attentiveness, and Vegard would gladly give it to him. He knew that the nail had not been an accident like Bård had claimed it to be; he knew that Bård would sometimes hurt himself purposely, only to steal his attention. “It’s not half that bad.” 

“But… it’s bleeding… a lot,” Bård whispered, as if it was a secret of sorts, and Vegard couldn’t help but to smile. “Well, do you remember that time you ran into the table? That scared the living shit out of me.” 

“Three stitches,” Bård muttered and touched his scalp, trying to rediscover the scarring, and yet he found none. “But it’s all healed up again now.” The older one smiled. “It’s been a year and a half,” he muttered and kneeled before his baby brother, taking a firm grip of his foot, and yet Bård didn’t seem to notice. “Wounds don’t always heal in a year and a half,” Bård protested and frowned at his big brother. “Mom said that some wounds never really grow! Think about that! To walk around with a bleeding wound all of your life.”  
“She wasn’t talking about that kind of a wound, you know.”  
“What other kinds of wounds are there?” 

Vegard looked up at his brother’s face while gently tugging at the nail, and seeing Bård was too occupied talking about their mother’s emotional life, he didn’t even whimper as the foul thing was removed. Vegard shook his head again, not the least bit surprised. “And it’s out!” 

Bård’s eyes grew larger at the sight of the bloody nail, and he parted his lips slightly, obviously repulsed by the sight of it. Then the sound of a heartfelt sob filled the room, and Vegard rolled his eyes, completely resigned. “You didn’t cry before I held it up under your nose, you know.”  
“I-it hurts!”

Vegard shook his head again, but he didn’t protest. He already knew what the fuzz was about, and he tried to be calm about it. He knew there were some serious issues that needed to be dealt with, and yet, it was sort of sweet. His baby brother was hurting himself, and why? To get his full attention, and it was grotesque and morbid, but still sweet. “And now I’ll clean it for you, rinse it and plaster it up, alright?” Bård nodded in silent agreement, looking at him with big eyes as he reached for a rag and then held it under the tap. He had read somewhere that soap would do no good, so he cleansed it only using cold water. Bård kept still, watching his brother’s every move, not once looking away. 

“And there you go,” Vegard said as he plastered up the wound, receiving an odd look of obvious displeasure. “What now?” Vegard groaned and then got back to his feet, not sure what was going through Bård’s head then and there. The youngster looked as if he was about to cry again, and Vegard felt a little panicky at that. “Come on Bård, tell me what you need?” he pleaded and got back down on his knees, taking his brother’s hand in his own. “Please?”  
“You’ve gotta kiss it better, like mom does it.”  
“What? No, I won’t kiss your foot.” 

Vegard gave his baby brother a hard look, and as he would have known, Bård once again threatened to let out another of those heart-wrenching sobs. His lips were quavering dangerously, and he sighed, knowing the battle was already lost. “Okay, okay! I’ll kiss your foot better, goddamnit.” 

Vegard placed a quick peck on his brother foot, feeling his cheeks redden with embarrassment, and for once he was glad that Bård was too young to take notice of those kinds of things. “There,” he muttered and got to his feet once more, and yet again he could feel those big blue eyes glued to his skin. He shuddered. “I swear to God Bård, if you’re gonna ask me to-“  
“Vegard…”

“Yes?” he groaned and pulled at his hair, exhausted from tending to his brother’s every need, no matter how cosy it seemed. “What is it, Bård?”  
“I love you.” 

Vegard blinked a few times before the words started to make sense, and no matter how much of a pain in the ass Bård could be at times, he was quite adorable after all. A proud smile appeared in the older brother’s face. “I love you too, you little freak,” he sighed; both relieved and pleased at once. Without putting much thought to it, he gave the youngster a proper hug and kissed his cheek, and he couldn’t help but to take notice of the bright red that adorned his cheeks. Perhaps he wasn’t so young after all.


End file.
